


反向疗法

by Pink__Ink



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, M/M, Prostitution, daddy issue
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 他正在实践一种新的治疗方式。一意孤行，不顾损伤。
Relationships: OMC/Elliot Alderson
Kudos: 1





	反向疗法

  
周五的晚上本该是他出现在那个街角的第七天。但他却在一间地下室，和十几个人围坐成圈，互助会的主持人站在圆心——但实际上那盏电灯垂下来的位置才是圆心，因为它不会恼人地移动。

他明明找到了更好的方式，至少是有可能有效的方式，但他却被迫呆在这个令人不安的空间，沉默一整晚。

主持人问他想要说什么吗。

他像往常一样摇摇头。他想要说什么吗，他放弃了电脑和手机，在日记本上写下他每晚遇到的不同的男人，记录肢体接触带给他的不适感从高到低下降，而惶恐与应激反应却起伏不定。这就是他找到的更好的方式，但他还没彻底疯掉，所以他缄口不言。

在开始之前他做过调查：搞明白妓女与嫖客之间的交流方式显然比破译黑帮暗语容易得多。他只需要在街道穿行的同时靠近他们，就会很容易地发现如今他们用点烟来代替裸露更多的身躯，手活、口活与插入式性交的要价逐级倍增。他想他应该三者都做，尽管相比于跪在阴暗的小巷给人口交，他更偏向于在舒适的床上进行性爱，但显然前者更节省时间，能够给他和更多人接触的机会。 

第一天他就意识到了事情在实践时总会成为另一个样子。比如说在那些深不见光的小巷里，口交往往不需要什么肢体接触就能完成——如果有什么额外的接触，那也只会是落在他眉尾或者眼下的拳头，或者掐在他脖子上的手，他不知道这对嫖客来说有什么好处，因为这只会逼得他一边咳嗽一边吐出他含在口中的阴茎，那些从温热的口腔中重新暴露于寒风的男人会为此感到不快，然后他会被重新扯过去。没人在乎他为什么颤抖。

但第二天的晚上，他仍然出现在街角，在点起香烟之前吸了一口吗啡粉末。这让他感觉不太好，因为这简直就像一个真正的瘾君子一样：拿卖淫挣来的钱购买毒品，然后吸食毒品来维持麻木，来继续卖淫。但他不是，对吧？他是自愿的，目前这一切还没有超出他的掌控。相比于吗啡，烟草带来的刺激感简直不值一提，所以他任由烟灰洒落在脚边，倚靠在路灯杆上再点燃一支新的烟，直到有男人走到他面前，把他带离灯光下。

他不知道有多少人能够透过他苍白的脸色辨识出他正在受制于毒品，但似乎所有人都达成了一个共识：瘾君子喜欢被虐待。关于这一点，他无法给出肯定或者否定的答案。他承认他身上常年带着伤痕，在他的身上制造新伤口并不会打破他的平静，但相较于“喜欢”，他只是……习惯了。他纵容指尖划破他的背部，或者在他的腹部留下淤青，他可以忽视从他大腿间滑落的精液当中混杂的细细血丝，或者由于头部受到冲撞而开始的嗡鸣作响。  
  
他只会在鼻血滴到日记本上时找一张纸来塞住。 ** _我刚刚停了下来因为我又在流血了，不过没什么。今晚我感觉不错，比昨天要好一些。在不包括我的鼻梁差点断掉的情况下。_** 左下角有一小块被血覆盖了，所以他绕开了那里，在下一行继续写下去。

  
“Hey Elliot，你还好吗？”他的瞳孔中突然出现了会议主持人的倒影，对方的声音中除了一贯的关心，还有一丝急切。他不明白这是怎么回事，他甚至都不明白他为什么还坐在这里而不是摔门离去——等等，哦，他明白了。

什么温热的东西从他鼻子下面蠕动而过，他低下头，发现他的血正在噼啪噼啪地滴在地板上，逐渐汇聚成一小滩。

他没事他只是流鼻血了。这只是他操蛋的生活中出现的无数意外中微不足道的一件——他所谓的 ** _意外_** ，就是他不知道因何而起也不知道如何结束的事件，没有逻辑，无法掌控。

  
比如说Mr.Robot的存在。

有时候——在他被压在床上操干的某些时候，Mr.Robot会从他的身体里跑出来，坐在一旁的沙发上，以父亲的目光审视他，脸上始终挂着嘲弄的微笑。抚摸带来的恶心触感、叠加的性快感再加上Mr.Robot那张脸，这些对他来说太多了，因此他会选择在接近高潮时闭起双眼，试图借此忘记眼前的一切。

但Mr.Robot骇入了他的大脑。无论他尝试多少次，他父亲的脸都仍然出现在他眼前，出现在他每一个高潮的瞬间，栩栩如生，猝不及防。像一道闪电般将他劈开。

**_不要想象一只粉红色的大象。_** 这几乎成了一个他的新目标。

“承认吧，这没有用不是吗？如果你肯承认，你就不会再自找罪受了。”Mr.Robot给自己找了一个舒服的姿势，靠着沙发背半躺。

他转过头，重新看向那个正压在他身上操他的男人。那个男的正全神贯注地享受性器被肠壁完全包裹带来的快感，着迷于抽插、挺动，根本无暇顾及他的心不在焉，即使是他长久地看向一个空无一人的方向，也没有引起男人的半点怀疑。不过也是，谁会关心一个男妓脑子里在想什么呢？

他不想继续听Mr.Robot发表演讲了。所以他决定说点什么，检索一下大脑的词汇库，模仿情色片中的口吻，给男人增添一点性爱的趣味。男人大概没料到他会突然开口，毕竟他已经沉默了大半时间了，但很快男人就欣然接受了这项附加服务，开始主动逗弄他：“叫我daddy。”

  
等一下。

这是他的幻觉还是回忆？毕竟他此刻坐在地下室里，衣着完好，和一圈人围坐在一起。他今晚从街角缺席了，这也就意味着没有那些口活和插入，也没有那些令他感到恶心的触碰和抚摸了。那他究竟在想什么？

主持人再一次问他，真的不想说什么吗？第二次机会，或者最后通牒。随便。他知道这是互助会即将结束的前兆，然后他就可以选择是直接回家，还是再度造访那条阴暗的小巷。

他感到眩晕。也许是他流失了太多的血。

**_我的父亲死了。二十年了。_ **

他听见自己的声音回荡在房间。


End file.
